Jubiläum
by The Tenth
Summary: It's Yuki and Shuichi's anniverary, but Yuki won't make time for love, so Shu takes things into his own hands. Yuki wakes up to find himself tied to the bed with silk scarves...


((Please find the uncensored explicit version of Jubiläum at Gurabiteshiyon dot net-- Author "Tenth". Comments & criticism always welcome and appreciated))

Jubiläum

Shuichi crouched on the bed, hovering over Yuki's naked sleeping form, biting the tips of his fingers in anticipation. He was plagued by an inner battle—-torn between watching his lover sleep and ravishing him on the spot. In the end, he postponed his lust with the reassurance that Yuki had to wake up _eventually_, and he gleefully savored his lover's sleeping face.

The dour expression that Yuki perpetually wore in his waking hours was gone when he slept. He instead had a look of angelic sweetness, almost boyishness, as he dreamed. It was a rare treat just to see Yuki snore or drool onto his pillow. That glimpse of imperfection made Shuichi adore him all the more. While he slept, Yuki couldn't put up a false front, but showed an easy tenderness that Shuichi was convinced could one day be brought into his waking life.

Yuki cooed in his sleep, murmured something incoherent that might have been 'ice cream,' and tried to roll over. Shuichi nearly lost it on the spot and pinched his nose shut against an impending nosebleed. Yuki's cherubic cuteness sent a bolt down to his already aching hard-on and he immediately wondered how much longer he would be able to hold out.

Yuki's eyebrows drew together in concern and a whimper escaped his closed lips. A sleepy pout crossed his face as he tried again to turn onto his side and found he couldn't. Still unaware of the pre-dawn voyeur who hovered over him, Yuki's pale eyelashes fluttered open.

Yuki's dream shifted from its usual collage of mindless nonsense and he found himself clinging to a sheer cliff face. It wasn't the first time he'd had this dream and he inwardly groaned to see himself there again.

It was the same every time—he found himself clinging to a vertical drop. He could barely get the very tips of his fingers and toes into the cracks of an otherwise sheer wall. With nothing else to do but climb, he would invariably battle upward, but the top ledge never grew any closer. Even as his muscles ached and his fingertips bled, he made no upward progress. He was helpless to do anything but press his body against the wall every few minutes when a stiff wind would tear at his hair and clothes, threatening to wrench him off the mountain.

This time however, Yuki had only begun his fruitless struggle when he felt firm hands clasp his, pulling him upward.

"Yuuuuki." He recognized Shuichi's familiar loving voice and squinted upwards to see the backlit figure of his boyfriend. Shuichi had somehow already reached the summit and now reached down, taking Yuki's hands and pulling him up to join him. Or more specifically, he felt the hands gripping his wrists.

"Wh-what?" Yuki said. The image became muddled, then dissipated entirely.

Yuki found himself in his room, spread out naked on his back in bed. Shuichi still loomed over him like in the dream, but instead of a brave, encouraging expression, the boy's face glowed with unrestrained lust.

_Gah! Creepy…_

Yuki's usual scowl returned and he tried to pull away from the naked boy above him, but found he couldn't. "What the--?" He felt a tight pressure on his ankles and wrists when he tried to move and found that he'd been tied to the four corners of the bed, his limbs spread wide.

Immediately, panic fluttered inside Yuki's chest. Slicing through the fog of sleepiness, terrifying images surfaced. Memories of Kitazawa, terror of being spread and laid bare, forcibly restrained. Within seconds of waking, Yuki's pulse skipped to double speed. His brain was overcome by a prey animal's all-consuming need for freedom.

"Untie me!" he gasped.

"No way!" Shuichi said, pouting. He seemed oblivious to Yuki's wide-eyed concern. "You've been pushing me aside for over a week and—" he drew lazy circles on Yuki's bare chest with his finger tip, "And I need some attention."

"My editor expects my manuscript in two days. _Two!_" Yuki said, "I don't have time to play these games with you. Untie me."

"But don't you know what day it is?" Shuichi didn't wait for an answer he knew he wouldn't get. "It's our anniversary."

Yuki sighed, exasperated. "You already said it was our anniversary a few days ago." He struggled hard against bonds, straining against his wrists then ankles in turn, but the bonds held fast. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. Shuichi had lovingly tied him up with silk scarves, which appeared to be 'lovingly' impossible to escape.

"That was the anniversary of when we first met," Shuichi explained, "Today is the anniversary of the first time we… did _that_." The look on his face left no room for confusion about what he meant.

"You won't miss your deadline just by making a little time for me now," Shuichi said. He slid his slender body over Yuki's until his full lips were close to Yuki's ear. "I just wanna make you feel good."

Shuichi planted an affectionate peck on Yuki's neck and let his warm breath gently caress his lover's ear. Yuki had always had sensitive ears and Shuichi felt a gleeful triumph when he felt Yuki's body writhe under him in response to the sound and feel of his moist, humid breath against his skin.

Yuki looked down at Shuichi awkwardly. It was hard to lift his head while tethered to the bed. "What am I supposed to do like this?" he asked, gesturing with his bound hands.

"You're not supposed to do anything," Shuichi said slyly, "Let me do all the work." He trailed wet kisses across the hard angle of Yuki's collarbone and downward across his flat belly.

Yuki could feel his body stiffening in response. His other senses faded into unimportance until it felt like there was nothing more to him than touch. His skin felt sensitized, almost bruised with aching wherever Shuichi's hot mouth trailed.

When he first found himself tied up, he was sure he couldn't bear it. The thought of being helpless terrified him down to his core but Shuichi's eager expression and doe-like eyes put his mind at ease. He wouldn't have guessed he would ever be able to relax while tied up, Shuichi managed to calm him completely. Yuki still couldn't say he liked the feeling of being immobilized, but he _did_ like the way that wandering mouth felt…

Shuichi straddled his lover, sliding down onto him. Grinding his hips and groaning with passion, he found his pleasure. Even without the use of his hands, Yuki thrust upward into Shuichi, finding his rough release in the pre-dawn darkness.

There was no sound that followed for a moment besides the two men breathing raggedly in the stillness. The scent of sex and the tug of pleasure weighed down on both of them heavily, pressing them into each other's arms.

"Shuichi," Yuki said quietly.

The boy eagerly lifted his indigo eyes upward. He always loved the rare sound of his name on Yuki's lips. "Hmm?"

"Untie me already," Yuki said. His joints were beginning to ache.

"Oh! Right!" he said, having completely forgotten. He quickly knelt up and began to work at the knots at Yuki's wrists.

"I'm glad," he heard Yuki say from below him.

Shuichi bit his lips together, blushing happily as he slipped Yuki free from his bonds. He didn't need to ask why Yuki was glad. Those words were enough.

"Happy anniversary, Yuki," Shuichi said.

He leaned forward to give Yuki a chaste kiss on the lips, but his lover drew him deeper into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth, telling him with hungry lips and tongue far more than words could say.


End file.
